


noodle cat

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dd/lb, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Frank can't pronounce animal names.It's great.Gerard loves his silly baby.





	noodle cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astridmustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astridmustdie).



> FLOOF

Gerard muffled a laugh behind his hand, eyes wanting to water with how hard he’d been laughing at Frank, who stared at him innocently, not understanding. 

 

“Okay, try again. What’s that animal?” Gerard asked, taking a deep breath and pointing at the snake. 

 

“Snook!”

 

_ He had to be dreaming. This was not happening.  _

 

“Frankie. That’s a snake.”

 

“Mhm, snook!”

 

Gerard laughed, and flipped the page, kissing Frank’s temple while the tattooed boy popped his pacifier back into his mouth and snuggled back against him. 

 

“Okay, okay, let’s do a different animal. What’s that?” He asked, tapping the picture. A turtle, surely Frank would get this one. Right?

 

“Tutle!”

 

Or not.

 

Gerard pressed his face into Frank’s hair, laughing, and held him a little closer. Frank squirmed a little, making a small sound of confusion and turning to look at Gerard, who was beaming, eyes glowing with amusement. 

 

“Papa?” Gerard grinned at Frank, petting his hair and kissing his nose. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wha’s ‘ong?” He asked, and Gerard shook his head. 

 

“Nothing, sweetie. That’s a turtle, though.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s okay, little one. C’mon, new animal?” 

 

Frank’s face lit up and he nodded, chirping out a cute little ‘aha!’ and reaching for the book, though Gerard caught him and pulled him back, turning the page. 

 

It was a ferret, and surely Frank would get this one right. He loved ferrets. 

 

“Noodle cat!”

 

“Wh- No! Frankie, that’s a ferret!”

 

“Nuh-uh, ‘t’s a noodle cat!”

  
“ _ Frankie! _ ”


End file.
